bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga Reboot: Chapter Two: The New Kid Routine
SEPTEMBER 1st, 2007, BULLWORTH ACADEMY, 9:15 AM. . . The summer went by relatively smoothly since Greg found out he was getting sent to boarding school. He continued to attend his therapy sessions and his mandatory anger management classes. Once he was squared away with that, he was finally finished with the Youth Diversion Program by July getting a pass from his Diversion officer, shortly after his birthday. During this time, Greg had time to reflect on his actions that brought him here in the first place and decided to look at Bullworth Academy not as a punishment, but perhaps a blessing in disguise where he could start anew and become a better person. He swore things were going to be different this time around and that he wouldn't get in trouble. At least that's what he was hoping for anyway. The riot he saw on the news at Bullworth didn't exactly make him super excited to go. What the hell was going on with that fucking school? All he could do was wait, bide his time, and find out in September. During the entire car ride to Bullworth Academy, Greg barely uttered a single word. The only time he spoke was when his stepfather stopped for coffee and when he asked Greg if he wanted one, he simply said, "Yes, please." without even making eye contact. Ever since Todd married his mother last year, Todd has been having trouble trying to get Greg to like him but considering the things that Greg has experienced with his mom's previous relationships, he couldn't really blame Greg for attempting to keep his distance. These potential father figures have walked out on him so many times that Greg has stopped keeping track at this point. They pulled up to the school in Todd's jet black PMP 600 and came to a halt in front. They sat in the car for about ten seconds in silence, with Todd looking at Greg like he wanted to say something nice and fatherly, but nothing could quite come to his mind. Before he opened his mouth, Greg began to get out of the car then Todd called, "Don't forget to call me if you need anything! I'll always be here if you need me, Greg." Greg then turned around and leaned into the car, "Yeah, that's what they all ''said. And guess what? They left. Rode off into the sunset. Don't tell me something like that when you could easily be just like the rest of 'em." Greg spat with venom in his voice, before slamming the door shut and getting his bags out of the trunk. Todd looked back in his rearview mirror at the troubled youth and prayed that he would one day be like a father figure to him, that's all he needs, right? He drove off into the distance and left his stepson to his fate at Bullworth Academy, watching the boy in his mirrors until he was no longer in his line of sight. Greg stared at the black car whip off around the corner and out of his life for the next ten months. He sighed and as he picked up his bags, a middle-aged woman with short brown hair and black business attire surprised him with her presence. He didn't even hear her walk casually up behind him. "Hello, young man. You must be Mr. Ryder, correct?" She asked with a serious yet bored tone in her voice, as if she's done this countless times before. Greg quizzically looked at her and greeted, "The one and only..?" She rolled her eyes and continued, "Well we HAVE been expecting you. I am Miss Danvers. Welcome to Bullworth Academy!" She proclaimed with as much enthusiasm as a lifeless corpse. "If you would follow me, Mr. Ryder, the Head Boy will have your belongings taken to your room. In the meantime, Dr. Crabblesnitch himself would like to speak with you in his study. If you'll follow me, please." Miss Danvers beckoned him to follow and so Greg did. While trailing behind her, there were these mean looking guys in white polo shirts leaning up against the brick wall and staring him down. They clearly were sizing him up and Greg wondered if they were going to be a problem for him. The campus looked beautiful compared to the other schools that he's been enrolled at. He was trailing behind her to what he assumed was the Main Building while attempting not to make eye contact with anyone and just walked with his eyes looking straight ahead. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that many people were staring at him as they passed him by. Greg couldn't tell if they were eying him out of curiosity or out of hunger, ready to rip him apart at a moment's notice. They made their way up the stairs into the office where Miss Danvers motioned with her hand to enter the office. A middle aged man in a old fashioned brown suit and dark graying hair sat in his ornate and comfy chair combing through some papers that were in front of him on his desk. Miss Danvers shut the door behind him and Greg was left standing in the middle of the room ready to meet his new Headmaster. "Ah, so ''you're Mr. Ryder." Dr. Crabblesnitch stated with a lot of emphasis on 'you're', which signaled to Greg that this conversation was already off to a bad start and he didn't even get a chance to talk yet. So he decided to play it polite, "Um, yes, I am." he said with confidence in his voice and as nicely as he could muster. Dr. Crabblesnitch looked up from his documents with disdain in his eyes and demanded sternly, "Yes I am, what?" Ugh, he's the formal type. Great. Greg gritted his teeth together and through his smile replied, "Yes I am, SIR." Dr. Crabblesnitch didn't seem to believe he was being genuine but didn't really give a shit either way. He picked back up his papers and began to read a portion of it aloud, "Mr. Gregory Vincent Ryder has been very cooperative during his time in the Youth Diversion Program. He has come a long way since his expulsion and arrest. Mr. Ryder seems genuinely remorseful for his actions and wants to improve his life and his well-being. I am recommending him for a dismissal from the program due to his substantial progress and personal growth. Signed, Officer Kimberly Branigan." He was reading from Officer Branigan's report about him? "Damn, he really wants the details on me before he sets me loose, huh?" Greg thought to himself. "Do you know what I just read, Ryder?" Crabblesnitch questioned Greg with what seemed like a rhetorical question. His suspicions were correct when he cut Greg off before he could open his mouth by continuing, "I just read a load of lies. Oh no, I don't think she was lying about you making progress. I think you lied to Officer Branigan and all of them with the so called 'progress' you made." He dropped the ball on Greg, who was stunned that he would even accuse him of such a thing. He hasn't known the guy for more than a minute and Dr. Crabblesnitch was grilling him and throwing accusations at him like it was nothing to him. Greg didn't know what to say so all he could do was sit there in shock. "I have been doing this job for a very long time. You see, you may have been able to trick everyone in that silly Youth Diversion program, but I don't think you've changed at all. I can see right through you. I've got a feeling about you, boy. I've got a feeling you're the same troublemaker that got sent there in the first place. You never changed what you are, you just learned to don a mask and hide it." Greg grasped the arms on his chair in anger. Who the hell does this guy think he is, throwing accusations so blatantly like that acting as if he knows him? He wanted to shout in this old man's face and storm out but he calmed himself and he made every fiber of his being put all his effort into being nice, "I think that's an unfair assessment, sir. I really want to be good and change my life, if you'll give me a chance." This did little to convince him as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Mhm, well that remains to be seen, now doesn't it? In my years as Headmaster, I've seen countless students like yourself who come in and claim they're going to be well behaved boys, but most of them fail to live up to that promise. I am going to be keeping a close eye on you, boy. I have a feeling we will be seeing a'' lot'' of each other during your stay here at the Academy." This warning didn't seem to bode well for Greg, who already felt like shit because the Headmaster already hates him even though he has yet to do anything wrong other than exist. Dr. Crabblesnitch stood up and raised his arm to the door, "You are dismissed, Mr. Ryder. Go get your key from Peter Kawalksi, our head boy. He should be at the Boys Dorm expecting you." As Greg was quickly escaping out the door, Dr. Crabblesnitch called out, "And boy! Remember to keep your nose clean, or I will ''clean it for you!" "My god, what a fucking prick!" Greg cursed aloud to himself as he jogged out of the building and off to the Boys Dorm. He noticed those guys in white polos again walking by him and they stared him down again but this time Greg could hear them saying things like, "Hey another fish!" and "We're gonna come for ya, new kid!" This didn't phase him, Greg was used to the new kid routine by now. All he could do was hope they weren't going to try anything and even if they were, Greg wasn't going to let himself become a victim. Greg trudged around the corner and headed to the Boys Dorm to go hide in his room away from it all. He really couldn't muster the energy to go out and socialize which is what he probably should do. He noticed a short statured young man in the Bullworth vest and a pink shirt underneath sitting on the steps as if he was waiting for someone. "I wonder if that's the Kawalski kid Crabblesnitch told me to find." Greg thought to himself. He stood up and greeted with his hand extended, "Hey, you must be Greg. I'm Pete, Pete Kawalski." Greg examined him and determined that he doesn't seem like an asshole so he took his hand, "I already had your stuff moved into your room. I'll show you to your room if you'll follow me." He beckoned Greg to tag along and they both went into the Boys Dorm together. They walked down the hall to a door with the number 131 on it. Pete unlocked the door and they went inside. It was a normal sized dorm room and as Pete had promised, all his stuff was on the floor and ready to be put away. He handed Greg his room key, "Here is your key, try not to lose it otherwise you'll have to pay for a replacement and that'll suck. As of right now you don't have a roommate but try to keep it that way if you want a single. Do you need any help organizing or anything? I have a bit of time until I have to go to tutoring." Greg really appreciated Pete's offer to help, especially when it came from him it seemed rather genuine and not fake at all. Despite this, Greg still wanted to be left alone and sulk in his room. "Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate the offer though. Maybe I'll see you around school?" Greg bid Pete goodbye and he seemed to catch on that Greg wanted some peace and quiet. Pete nodded and awkwardly waved, "Oh, well okay then. Um, I'll be around if you need me. See ya, Greg!" He walked out the door and closed it behind him on his way out. Greg was trying to wrap his mind around his situation still. He looked around the four walls of his prison cell and various thoughts raced in and out of his mind. Sighing a breath of uneasiness, he started taking his belongings out of the boxes and putting things away. He put his clothes away into his wardrobe, set up his small TV and DVD/VHS player, radio, and as he was sticking posters up on the wall, he heard a knock on his door and the wind of it swinging open. Greg turned around to see a much taller young man standing in his doorway who was definitely over six feet tall. He was very muscular and well defined, with a square face and distinguishable blue gray eyes. He took a few steps into his room and waltzed in without Greg's permission, putting the young man on edge. He looked around his room as if he were trying to get a read from Greg based off his belongings. Greg stepped down from his chair and stared at him, pondering what this guy could possibly want from him. "Hey, new neighbor! I was wondering when you were gonna finally move in! Finally I have a new friend at last!" Greg could sense a heavy use of sarcasm from this individual, "Name's Michael, Michael Jones. What's yours?" Michael then took his interest away from Greg and began examining his CD collection, combing through them. "Uh, name's Greg. Greg Ryder. And what're you...?" Greg looked puzzedly at what he was trying to do. He pulled out each CD individually and tossed them to the floor, disorganizing the hell out of them, silently aggravating Greg who had just alphabetically organized his CD's not even ten minutes ago. Michael carelessly flicked through each CD commenting on them, "Okay, this one sucks. This one I like, this one sucks." He continued while pulling more CD's out, "Sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, this one I like, this one's a classic, this one sucks." Greg wasn't sure if Michael was intentionally trying to insult him or if he was just trying to be funny. Either way, Greg wasn't too amused with someone poking through his belongings, especially somebody who he met not even two minutes ago. After he was done ruining Greg's CD organization, Michael turned his attention back to Greg, "Damn bro, you need to expand your music taste! Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my room." Michael walked out of the room much to Greg's relief. "Man that guy was kind of a douchebag! Now I'm gonna have to reorganize my CD's. Whatever, I don't feel like doing that right now." Greg thought aloud to himself. The stress of being in a new environment was beginning to get to him and then he started feeling his walls shaking from the bass on a radio someone was blasting next door. He recognized the song, "Wu Tang Clan Ain't Nuttin to Fuck With" by Wu Tang Clan and as he did, Michael poked his head into his room and exclaimed excitedly, "See? Now THIS is what I'm talkin about! This is REAL music! Haha what do ya think, neighbor?" Greg clenched his fists and then slammed the door in Michael's face in anger. He then dragged his desk chair underneath his smoke detector, he opened it and tampered with the wires and popped the cap back on, disabling it. "Finally, God I need a fucking smoke!" Greg breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled out a Redwood and lit it. He cracked a window and as he did, Greg noticed a vent on his wall which he assumed went into his wonderful new neighbor's room. Greg smirked and he began to exhale smoke into the vent. "I hope your room smells like cigarettes for a fucking week, douchebag!" As he was pulling his dick move of the day, Greg didn't notice three of those guys in white polos watching him through his window from outside the dorm, talking amongst themselves. After about twenty minutes of tidying up and smoking a couple cigarettes, Greg lay on his bed listening to "Mechanical Animals" by Marilyn Manson when he heard a knock at his door. He hesitatingly got up and sprayed some Febreze as he dragged his feet to the door. He rubbed his eyes opening the door to see the three white polo pricks from earlier standing in front of him. The one in front had blonde hair, and the ones to the sides had bright red hair and brown hair and had pimples. It was immediate that they weren't here to play nice so Greg immediately jumped into fight or flight mode, except he had nowhere to run to. "Hey, you're the new kid." the blonde in front sneered at him, "Do you know what happens to new kids around here?" Greg knew that this conversation was going to end badly, but not so much for him. These kids were typical bullies, the same kind of bullies he had to put up with at every school he went to. If always feeling like "the new kid" taught Greg anything, guys like this could only be dealt with one way. Greg decided to humor him and see if this was a shakedown or a beatdown, "Enlighten me." The ginger kid turned his head towards Blondie and puzzled in a stupid voice, "Enlighten? What the hell does that mean?" Blondie then poked his finger at Greg's chest, "New kids have to pay a tax to live here. If you don't wanna get your head smashed in then pay us ten bucks." Greg confirmed his suspicions that this was as shakedown indeed. Greg sighed and explained, "Listen, I know what you guys are trying to do. 'Shakedown the new kid', right? The thing is, if I pay you now, then you're just going to come back next week and demand another ten dollars. The week after that you're probably gonna want more because I'm dumb enough to pay you in the first place, so why not demand more, huh? I'm not stupid." The bullies looked at each other and Greg offered, "How about this: You guys walk away right now, I shut this door, and we all pretend this never happened. Sound good?" Greg knew this wouldn't work on these idiots, but he at least wanted to give them a chance to back down so he could at least take comfort in the fact that he tried to be the bigger person. They all laughed and Blondie threatened, "How 'bout we kick your ass and THEN take ten dollars? ''Sound good?" He mocked Greg's words, further angering him. All Greg wanted was to be left alone so he can get his diploma and get the hell out of this dump. Blondie continued, "We heard about you. You got expelled for fighting or something. I guess you're just all talk, huh?" Greg said nothing and then the bully did the worst thing he could have done to him in that situation: He smacked Greg across the face open-handed, not in the way that would hurt him but to express dominance and humiliate him. He laughed alongside his cronies, "You're just a pussy!" In that moment, Greg slowly turned his head to look the Blonde bully dead in the eye and attempted everything that he possibly could to not lash out, growling menacingly, "Leave. Me. Alone." They seemed amused at the fact that they've gotten this new guy riled up. Feeling confident, the blonde bully left hooked Greg in the chest, but Greg braced for the blow and was ready for the next one. He pulled back to hook him right in the side of the head but right before the blow landed, his arm was halted in midair by Greg's grip and he twisted Blondie's arm so hard he began to wince. Greg calmly stated, "I tried to warn you." They pushed him to the point where something had awakened inside Greg. Something that had lay dormant for months and months. Greg swore that he would try to control his anger and not let it get the best of him. In this moment, however, all the self control that Greg had been attempting to use had gone completely out the window. There was no going back for both parties involved. Greg landed a clean straight punch to his aggressor's nose and watched it burst into a bloody mess. He started freaking out and immediately kneeled on the ground covering his nose hopelessly trying to contain all the blood leaking out. The other two were shocked to see their buddy get laid out that bad, but they still charged at Greg throwing sloppy and emotional haymakers at their "easy target". Greg took this fight out into the hallway to prevent his room from getting trashed. He spun and heel kicked the ginger in the stomach, causing him to clutch his abdomen in pain. Greg then uppercutted the Bully in the face, landing him on his back. He dodged the hit from the other bully who threw all his emotion into his punch and nearly lost his balance. Greg capitalized on this and grabbed the back of his shirt, slamming his head into the wall opposite him, putting a nice dent in the drywall, crumpling him to the floor. The "new kid" was still in his fighting stance, ready to fight again if they were dumb enough to try. He noticed some blood smeared on his right knuckles from Blondie's broken nose. They barely got up and as they retreated out the door, the Blondie cried out through his heavy nosebleed, "You're fucking DEAD, new kid! You're gonna pay for this! I swear you're gonna pay for this!" Greg couldn't believe what just happened. He swore that he was done with all this crap. He was wiping the fresh blood off on his jeans when a stocky Punk looking student strolled up to him shaking his head in disapproval. He donned an Anarchy sleeveless shirt, green cargo pants, and black military combat boots. He also was covered in tattoos which further added to his punk rock appearance. "Think you're tough, huh?" He asked condescendingly, "You're no better than those kids you beat up." Greg had already received a moral lecture from Dr. Crabblesnitch, he really didn't need another one from someone else today. Greg tried to brush him away, "You don't understand." The punk ranted, "I know your type. You took joy in that. You're no better than anyone else in this school. Don't ever think you're better than anyone else in this school because you're fucking not." He folded his arms to showcase his large muscles probably in an attempt to intimidate Greg, but with the adreneline fueling him right now, Greg wasn't going to back down. "Look asshole," Greg stated calmly but aggressively while looking his straight in the eyes, "Those kids attacked me. So you can fuck off now, dumbass." Greg's new challenger continued to lock eyes with him, unafraid of him in any way just as Greg had continued to do with him. Despite this, he just scoffed, "Whatever." He shoulder checked Greg and as he was turning the corner to go out the door, the young man warned, "Never forget where you stand, new blood. Next time, it'll be you on the ground." and before Greg could retort, he was already gone. Greg stomped into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He turned up "Mechanical Animals" and skipped to the track "Great Big White World" and cranked up the volume. He didn't give a shit if it was too loud for Michael or anyone else in the hall for that matter. All Greg wanted was to be left alone and not hear anyone outside in the hall, drowning out everyone with Marilyn Manson's raspy voice. He laid facedown on his bed and clutched the blankets in anger, and lay there until he fell asleep. . . Category:Blog posts